The present disclosure relates to a liquid distribution system for a hub. Moreover, the present disclosure relates to a hub. Further, the present disclosure relates to a swing system. Additionally, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle.
A vehicle, for instance a working machine, such as a wheel loader, an articulated hauler or any other type of construction equipment, may comprise one or more hubs. For instance, one or more of the wheels of the vehicle may comprise a hub.
Moreover, a working machine may comprise other components, such as a swing system, that may also comprise a hub.
A hub may comprise one or more components to which liquid, such as oil, may be fed for e.g. cooling and/or lubrication purposes. However, the liquid that is fed to the hub eventually also needs to be evacuated from the hub.
To this end, AU 2011100486 proposes that oil be evacuated from a hub by gravity.
However, the use of gravity for evacuation of liquid from a hub may place restrictions on structures, such as an axle, that are connected to the hub. Moreover, there is a risk that the use of gravity alone does not result in a sufficiently high flow rate of the liquid that is to be evacuated from the hub.
It is desirable to provide a liquid distribution system for a hub which system is adapted to evacuate liquid from the hub in an appropriate manner.
As such, an aspect of the present disclosure relates to a liquid distribution system for a hub. The liquid distribution system comprises a liquid supply portion arranged to supply liquid to at least one component located within the hub. The liquid distribution system further comprises a liquid evacuator portion arranged to act on liquid being inside the hub for evacuating liquid from the hub.
According to the present disclosure, the liquid evacuator portion is arranged to be driven by liquid that flows via the liquid supply portion for evacuating liquid from the hub.
By virtue of the fact that the liquid evacuator portion is arranged to be driven by the liquid that flows via the liquid supply portion, the need for arranging additional power transmitting members to the hub, such as a transmission assembly or electrical cables to an electric motor, may be reduced or even omitted.
Instead, the liquid distribution system according to the present disclosure implies that the evacuation of liquid from the hub may be powered by the liquid that flows to the hub.
Optionally, the liquid evacuator portion is arranged to be driven by liquid that flows via the liquid supply portion to the component for evacuating liquid from the hub.
Optionally, the liquid evacuator portion is adapted to be accommodated within the hub. Such a position of the liquid evacuator portion implies that a compact evacuator may be obtained.
Optionally, the liquid evacuator portion comprises a liquid pump. Moreover, the liquid evacuator portion may optionally comprise a liquid powered motor connected to the liquid pump. Optionally, the at least one component located within the hub is located downstream, in an intended flow direction of the liquid distribution system, the liquid powered motor.
The above configuration of the liquid distribution system implies that liquid that flows towards the at least one component powers the liquid evacuator portion prior to reaching the at least one component. This in turn implies that the liquid evacuator portion may be fed with sufficient liquid power.
Optionally, the liquid supply portion comprises a first liquid conduit assembly adapted to be connected to a liquid source outside of the hub, the first liquid conduit assembly being in fluid communication with an inlet of the liquid powered motor.
Optionally, the liquid supply portion comprises a second liquid conduit assembly comprising an end portion that is adapted to be located outside of the hub. The second conduit assembly provides a fluid communication between an outlet of the liquid powered motor and the end portion of the second liquid conduit assembly.
The above configuration of the liquid distribution system implies that that the liquid distribution system may be fed by liquid at a higher pressure and/or flow rate than what is needed in order to serve the at least one component with liquid. As such, the excess liquid power may be used for driving the liquid evacuator portion.
Moreover, the liquid distribution system may optionally comprise a check valve located between, as seen in an intended flow direction, the outlet of the liquid powered motor and the end portion of the second liquid conduit assembly. The check valve implies a reduced risk the liquid that is fed from the evacuation liquid pump will reach the at least first component and/or the liquid powered motor.
A second aspect of the present disclosure relates to a hub comprising a liquid distribution system.
A third aspect of the present disclosure relates to a swing system comprising a hub according to the first aspect of the present disclosure and/or a liquid distribution system according to the first aspect of the present disclosure.
A fourth aspect of the present disclosure relates to a vehicle comprising a swing system according to the third aspect of the present disclosure and/or a hub according to the second aspect of the present disclosure and/or a liquid distribution system according to the first aspect of the present disclosure.
It should be noted that the appended drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that the dimensions of some features of the present invention may have been exaggerated for the sake of clarity.